ph_fifandomcom-20200213-history
Nokia Lumia 1020
The Nokia Lumia 1020 is a Windows Phone 8 smartphone developed by Nokia, first unveiled on 11 July 2013 at a Nokia event at New York. It contains Nokia's PureView technology, a pixel oversampling (a data binning technique) that reduces an image taken at full resolution into a lower resolution picture, thus achieving higher definition and light sensitivity, and enables lossless zoom. It improves on Nokia's previous versions of PureView by coupling a new 41 megapixel 2/3" BSI sensor with optical image stabilization (OIS), and a high resolution f/2.2 all-aspherical 1-group Carl Zeiss lens. PureView Pro camera PureView Pro is an imaging technology used in the Nokia 1020 device. It is the combination of a 1/1.5" large, very high resolution 41 Mpx image sensor with high performance Carl Zeiss optics. The large sensor enables pixel oversampling, which means the combination of many sensor pixels into one image pixel. PureView imaging technology delivers high image quality, lossless zoom, and improved low light performance (see below). It dispenses with the usual scaling/interpolation model of digital zoom used in virtually all smartphones, as well as optical zoom used in most digital cameras, where a series of lens elements moves back and forth to vary the magnification and field of view. In both video and stills, this technique provides greater zoom levels as the output picture size reduces, enabling 4x lossless zoom in full HD 1080p video, 6x lossless zoom for 720p HD. Optical image stabilization is also present to nullify shaking of hands when taking a photo and to allow significantly more light to enter the sensor for better low light photos. It also has a shutter speed of 1/16,000, which is currently the fastest illumination speed available in APS-H or APS-C format DSLR cameras. PureView Pro application Sensor The Nokia Lumia 1020 has a 41.3 megapixel BSI CMOS image sensor, 1/1.5" (2/3") image sensor format with a total of 7712 × 5360 pixels. Maximum image size at a 4:3 aspect ratio is 7136 × 5360 pixels (38.2 Mpx); maximum image size at a 16:9 aspect ratio is 7712 × 4352 pixels (33.6 Mpx). Pixel size is 1.12 microns. Sensor size is 8.80×6.60 mm. Crop factor 3.93×. 35mm equivalent focal length: 25mm for 16:9, 27mm for 4:3. f/2.2 Compare The Nokia 808 has a 41.3 megapixel FSI CMOS image sensor, 1/1.2" image sensor format with an active area of 7728 x 5368 pixels, totalling over 41 Mpx. Depending on the aspect ratio chosen by the user, it will use 7728 x 4354 pixels (33.6 Mpx) for 16:9 images, or 7152 x 5368 pixels (38.2 Mpx) for 4:3 images. Pixel size is 1.4 microns. Sensor size is 10.67×8.00 mm. Crop factor 3.2×. 35mm equivalent focal length: 26mm, 16:9 | 28mm, 4:3. f/2.4 Lens Carl Zeiss optics with f/2.2 focal ratio. Focal length: 7.2mm: 35mm equivalent focal length: 25mm @ 16:9 aspect ratio, and 27mm @ 4:3 aspect ratio. Construction: Six elements in one group. All lens surfaces are aspherical, partly extreme aspheric, one high refractive index, low-dispersion glass mould lens. Optical image stabilisation — includes new type of barrel shift actuator, which enables moving a heavy and complex full-lens assembly. Shutter Mechanical shutter with short shutter lag. Processing On-chip image processor performing image scaling with oversampling, giving lossless (optical) zoom: 4× for full-HD 1080p video with on-chip video processor performing image resolution processing with over 1 billion pixels per second, enabling the use of all pixels for improved image noise and dynamic range. Nokia Pro Camera Software The Lumia 1020 will launch with Nokia's new Pro Camera application which allows a greater degree of control over the camera settings than the standard Windows Phone in-built camera and can be set as the default imaging application when launched with the camera button. Providing "swipe-able" dials in a concentric ring display, settings such as exposure level, white balance, shutter speed and film ISO can be adjusted "on the fly" to enable changes to be visualised before a shot is taken. Nokia hope to bring professional camera settings, once the preserve of experts to the masses and encourage experimentation and learning using built-in tutorials. The Pro Camera application is scheduled to be rolled out to other Windows 8 Lumia devices with sufficient memory (1 GB RAM) following the combined Nokia Amber and Microsoft GDR2 firmware update in Summer 2013. Such devices are currently the Lumia 920, Lumia 925 and the Lumia 928. Model variants Reception Brian Klug from Anandtech stated: "I think it’s fair to say that once again Nokia has set basically set the bar for the rest of the smartphone imaging world – in terms of both hardware and software features." Erin Lodi of Digital Photography Review wrote: "Despite the lower lighting level, the Nokia is able to out-perform its rivals by a healthy margin. Fine detail is better maintained and the image is generally "cleaner." This benefit (that comes from a combination of a larger sensor and the noise-reducing effect of downscaling images), is one of the significant advantages of Nokia's decision to use a large sensor in a smartphone. Whether you look at the resolution stripe on the left of the image or the etched portrait on the right, the 1020 is significantly out-performing its rivals." David Pierce from The Verge said that this is a remarkable phone, hampered by its operating system. Dan Nosowitz from Popular Science wrote: "Nokia's new Lumia smartphone has amazing hardware (especially its unprecedented 41-megapixel camera). And it doesn't matter at all, because its software lags so far behind its hardware." Charles Arthur from The Guardian wrote: "The Finnish phone maker released its remarkable Lumia 1020 phone with a 41-megapixel camera - but it's still missing native apps for low-quality Instagram, Vine and Snapchat" Jim Fisher and Sascha Segan from PC Magazine wrote: "The Lumia 1020 is a big step forward for camera phones, but the step isn't complete. Nokia's sensor and lens advances must be paired with a CPU and image processor fast enough to make shooting effortless, and Windows Phone's creative app gaps need to be filled in." Category:Pages Category:List of Phones